


A Champion's Duty

by cherrytruck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, basically everybody hates wallace, because trainers in this fic are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Wallace may hold the most prestigious title of the region, he doesn't seem to receive the popularity that usually comes with becoming a champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Champion's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic as guilt trip against all those that hate Wallace as champion because what the heck, WHY?? I understand if people prefer Steven and/or don't like Wallace but give the poor guy a break, he adds something new to the league and all these insults towards him just because he's not conventionally masculine or whatever are simply uncalled for.

Ever since becoming the new champion of Hoenn, Wallace’s schedule has been more demanding and he needs to train hard to ensure his Pokemon put up a fight against the masses of diverse challengers. It is a demanding duty, but one he takes a huge pride in.

It is the same each day for him - he gets ready in the morning by putting on his makeup and then he curls his hair with precision before he puts on his hat. He knows there is more to being a champion than appearances, but he only wants to make a good impression with the kind of dazzling aura that is expected in something as big as the league.

Finally, he puts on his cape, the very thing to distinguish his title. It is a commemorative item given to him by the previous champion - no, his friend - in recognition of his achievement in winning all the region badges, succeeding in the journey through Victory Road, and overcoming the league. It does make for a bit of an over the top appearance, and no other champion seems to wear anything similarly dramatic. But that is simply part of standing out, and wearing the cape reminds him of his achievements and journeys, and how he would not be here if it were not for his friends.

He makes his way into the champion’s room, and he awaits the challengers yet to come. While he waits, he sits and cups a few Pokeballs in his hands, reflecting on how he caught and raised each of the Pokemon in them. Milotic stands out the most, being the rare and iconic one in his collection. He’s very proud of his team, and he sees them as friends more than commodities.

As challengers pass through the elite and enter the champion’s room, he senses many are surprised, some confused, others seem to be perhaps underwhelmed despite the atmosphere surrounding them. As the day goes by, many trainers ask, “Where is Steven?” 

Wallace expects it to some extent, as many are still unaware of the new casting of the league. Yet he cannot help but feel that he is being asked in a bitter tone, as if he is not worthy of his new title.

He knows he is no better or worse than Steven, and he wears a cocky smirk before each challenger to reflect this. His Pokemon team put on a spectacular display as he defeats the others, in spite of the odd aggression that many challengers show him in battle. Several trainers appear to have their teams purposely tailored to target his water-type weakness. He commends them for making it through the rest of the league with such a team, but he still manages to pierce through their disadvantages as he too knows what the concept of strategy is about.

The day turns into night, and yet again Wallace successfully preserves his title. Like any good champion, he feels that he should go speak to some of the trainers still gathered in the lobby and share a few words of wisdom. But the air feels unwelcoming as he begins to hear people express their disappointment at not being able to face Steven, the “real” champion of Hoenn. Every now and then he picks up whispers exchanging slurs and degrading nicknames. He couldn’t agree more that Steven was a very skilled and charismatic champion, not to mention a wonderful trainer and a thrill to challenge, but the negative reception of his efforts leaves him with an empty feeling and so he makes haste back home, not drawing further attention to himself.

It is the same routine each night - he carefully takes off his cape, marking the end of the champion’s job for the day, folds it carefully and places it on his bed. He takes off his hat and puts it on top of his folded cape, keeping it neat so that he can easily prepare for tomorrow. He takes out his Pokeballs and kisses each one, thanking his team for their hard work. He then lays himself down on his bed, too tired to do anything else about his clothes and face.

For the first time all day, he doesn’t need to put on a confident smile.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Champion's Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299955) by [oudeteron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/pseuds/oudeteron)




End file.
